5gvkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Russo-Afghan War (2019)
The Russo-Afghan War (5 October 2019 - ), codenamed "Operation Sandy Fucks", is a currently ongoing conflict between the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation and the newly formed Islamic Army of Afghanistan (IAOA), aided by local warlords and insurgents. The war is being waged due to the "August Coup" which overthrew the Russian-backed government and clamped down on foreign aid. They also put restrictions on oil, which angered Russia greatly. Preliminary Engagements On the 5th of October in the early morning, the Russian Army launched an offensive into the south-west of Afghanistan, securing a small piece of land in the south-western province of Lythium. The main Russian attack force was the "5th Guards Cavalry Division", led by Lieutenant Shishkin. By the late afternoon, the 5th Guards had taken the strategic Offar Factory in the South of Lythium. They then proceeded to take Offar itself, followed by the nearby radio tower and Rommell Factory. Kalae Raid Having received intelligence about a possible hostile FOB in the north of Lythium, High Command of the Russian Army tasked the 5th Guards Cavalry Division with assaulting the northern town of Kalae. The 5th Guards set out from their FOB near Offar Factory and flew in an MI-8 helicopter over enemy territory, finally touching down east of their objective. They then led an assault on the FOB against the garrisoned 22nd Rifle Brigade led by Maj. Mullah. The raid was a success, resulting in the destruction of the FOB and the Russian capture of the nearby radio tower. The 5th Guards took minimal casualties and inflicted a heavy blow on the IAOA, wiping out most of the 22nd Rifle Brigade's light armor. Iban Camp Raid The Iban Camp Raid took place in a very similar fashion to the Kalae Raid two nights before. The 5th Guards flew over and touched down near their objective - an Afghani FOB near Iban. When they touched down, they immediately came under fire from a nearby group of Afghani soldiers but managed to eliminate the threat without any casualties. The Afghani unit garrisoned happened to be the recently reinforced 22nd Rifle Brigade under Maj. Mullah. After the Kalae Raid, Maj. Mullah led the remnants of his unit to nearby Iban Camp where his unit was augmented with the remains of "D" Company, 2nd Motorised Regiment. However, Maj. Mullah was not able to muster up a successful defense and this resulted in the destruction of the FOB. The 5th Guards took minimal casualties but did lose their helicopter in the process, having to wait stranded in enemy territory before returning to their FOB. The already undermanned 22nd Rifle Brigade was destroyed and Maj. Mullah shot himself after being wounded from shrapnel. Rebel Camp Raid In an attempt to lower tension after the siege and the capture of Kinduf Airfield, The 5th Guards interrogated a few prisoners to gather intelligence, with the intent to destroy an enemy HQ. The 5th Guards chose to attack an isolated rebel camp in North Lythium. The attack, led by Guardsman Surayev, aided by Medic Chazov and Guardsman Khodorkovsky, was successful in taking the rebel camp after destroying two light vehicles and managed to capture, heal and bring back 6 prisoners, who, after interrogation, gave away the location of an enemy FOB, which the 5th Guards needed to take out to lower the tension in the area. Northwestern FOB Raid With the new information, the 5th Guards were able to locate an enemy base in the mountain in northeast Lythium. After being supplied with an SU-25, the operation commander Guardsman Surayev flew the jet and harassed the target while Medic Chazov was supporting in an armed MI-8 and Guardsman Khodorkovsky was shelling the target from FOB Alpha. After a few minutes, the base was levelled with no casualties for the 5th Guards. SU-25 flying over the destroyed enemy base --> Arobster FOB Attack After taking a radio tower in the south of Lythium, Medic Chazov took some prisoners and interrogated them for information about an enemy FOB. He located it near Arobster a small village that was occupied by hostiles. Medic Chazov decided to conduct an aerial raid with an armed MI-8. When he approached the objective, he began exchanging fire with the target. When the base appeared to be destroyed, an AA battery located his helicopter and at the same time he radioed that the base was destroyed, Medic Chazov and his helicopter crashed and he lost contact with nearby FOB Bravo. The status of Medic Chazov is unknown, whether he was captured or died in the crash is still a mystery. Atrocities In the short lifespan of this war, many atrocities have already been committed. The execution of surrendering soldiers is commonplace on the battlefield and civilians are often killed, either by mistake or intentionally. Bombing of Arobster After having captured the airbase, the 5th Guards began implementing the strategy of carpet bombing strategic positions held by the IAOA. One of these positions was near Arobster, a small village near the frontline. On the night of 10 October 2019, Guardsman Rostislavovich, either flying a plane or piloting a drone, mistook the village of Arobster for an enemy stronghold. This resulted in the deaths of over 20 civilians and the work that had been done to ease the tension between Russian forces and the civilian population was undone, resulting in many civilians taking up arms against the 5th Guards. Guardsman Rostislavovich was severely reprimanded but as far as we know he has not been discharged. Attack on FOB Bravo After liberating a village near Mayankel, the 5th Guards began to head back to FOB Bravo, mainly used as a field hospital and POW camp. The 5th Guards were using a medical helicopter, carrying 5 prisoners and 2 injured allies. As they neared FOB Bravo, an enemy unit began to attack. Among the enemy was a medium battle tank, which destroyed much of the base. At least 7 POWs and 5 hospitalised men were killed. The medical helicopter was also shot down, killing everyone inside. The attack was eventually repulsed after the garrison was reinforced by a squad from FOB Alpha. Bombing of Nefer Village In order to continue the attack against Arobster, the 5th Guards sought to acquire a BM-21 "Grad", a modern-day Katyusha variant. They decided to attack Puesto Volcano Camp, a nearby enemy stronghold in order to get the supplies required for a BM-21. Guardsman Leonov was tasked with providing arial support from an MI-28 and on the night of 19 October, using night-vision and thermals, mistook Nefer Village as his intended target. The village was totally destroyed, with around 20 civilians killed. Guardsman Leonov was prohibited from flying and was put on menial duties for 2 weeks following the incident.